This invention relates to food composition. More particularly it relates to modified polydextrose-based farinaceous food compositions.
Modified polydextrose (polyglucose) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,165. Its use in various dietetic foods is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,794.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,165 disclosed that glucose polymers which can be used as dietetic food ingredients can be produced directly from glucose by a process of anhydrous melt polymerization using edible acids as catalysts and as cross-linking agents. Using this process two types of polydextrose (polyglucose), water-soluble and water-insoluble, can be simultaneously produced by anhydrous melt polymerization, and either type can be produced separately by appropriate adjustment of the initial acid concentration, this reaction duration and the reaction temperature. This invention is only concerned with the water-soluble polydextrose.
The use of the insoluble forms as a non-nutritive substitute for flour is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,165. The water-soluble forms function as a replacement for sucrose in many foods but because of solubility they cannot function as flour replacements.